Episode 8071 (15th February 2018)
Plot A large bunch of flowers arrive at the shop for Tracy. She concludes David didn't send them and wonders who did. Debbie is in a state after visiting Ross yesterday. She fears Simon could go after her or drop her in it with the police. Cain encourages his daughter to keep it together and vows to sort it out for everyone's sake. Moira suggests Debbie joins her at the hospital later. Sandy and Maisie are getting on like a house on fire but Sandy is upset to learn Maisie will be heading back to Australia tomorrow. Maisie receives a call from Betty. Although it's the last thing Debbie wants, she heads to the hospital with Moira. Ross has had some of his bandages removed and is struggling to deal with his scars. Debbie is shaken to see the damage her actions have inadvertently caused to Ross' face. Gabby approaches Liv in the café. Liv states the kiss was a mistake and asks Gabby to forget about it. Gabby jokes at least she got a Valentines kiss. She assumes Liv is gay but Liv denies it. Robert informs Aaron that Paddy saw him sneaking out of the Mill yesterday. Robert insists what happened yesterday proves there's still something between them but he suggests they keep their distance from now on. After Robert leaves, Paddy appears. When physiologist Jane arrives to see Ross, Pete, Moira, and Debbie get up to leave but Ross asks for Debbie to stay. Aaron expects a lecture from Paddy about Robert but Paddy states he just wants Aaron to happy - history suggests that won't be with Robert, although only he knows who he really wants to be with. Cain watches from his car as Simon deals drugs. Jacob approaches Liv behind the café and hands her a late Valentine's card. Liv realises there's been a mix up and explains she was attempting to set him up on a date with Gabby. Vanessa tries to get to the bottom of who sent Tracy flowers. Tracy believes they were from handyman Phil. Robert and Aaron bump into each other in the street but their conversation is interrupted when distressed Alex appears. Simon returns to his car to find Cain waiting for him. Betty has another present for Sandy, an open return first-class plane ticket to Australia leaving tomorrow. Alex explains to Aaron how he's been suspended from work due to a patient's death. Whilst talking with Jane, Ross bursts into tears. He talks about Moses, and although he misses his son, he's glad he isn't here to see him like this. Jane reminds Ross it's okay to allow himself to feel anger about what's happened. Guilty Debbie walks out of the room after Ross states he wants the person who did this to him to suffer. Meanwhile, Cain has Simon held hostage in a barn. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Isaac Dingle - Bobby Dunsmuir (uncredited) *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Daz Spencer - Mark Jordon *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Sam Dingle - James Hooton Guest cast *Alex Mason - Steven Flynn *Maisie - Wendy Craig *Jane - Maxine Finch *Simon McManus - Liam Ainsworth Locations *David's Shop - Shop floor *Butlers Farm - Living room, kitchen and barn *Café Main Street - Interior and outdoor seating area *Hotten General Hospital - Corridor and room B3 *Flat 1, Mill Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Unknown street *Main Street *Unknown alley *Mulberry Cottage - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,080,000 (13th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes